I don't love you
by Stabmihart-the return
Summary: A tragic story about Edward's and Bella's love, and how they slowly and steadily fall out of it.
1. The Sex

****Disclaimer****

The people in this story do not reflect that of anyone in real life..

Except you Taylor.

Fat bitch. 

Once upon a time in a town called Fucks, there lived a hoe called Bella, but she called herself Bulimia 'cause she was a dirty bitch.

Today was her first day in the shit hole of a town, so she got in her shit car, and then her dad, called Charile, came out with a video camera and she clawed his mother fucking throat out and screeched her goffic battle cry in his face like this - GRYYFHVKAHHHHHRRRRGGGHHADH. Then she drove to the shit hole.

She ran over 6 people. 3 chavs and a gay vampire. She then jumped out of the car window and raped the gay vampire good and proper. She then said to him, "From now on, thou shalt be called THE SEX."  
He then said gayley, "But mi names Edward" and with that, Bulimia jizzed all over his face and screeched, "THE SEX!" And raped the cunt again, then pulled out a bottle of Premium Vodka from her bucket vagina and stabbed him with it.

With that taken care of, she flew to Biology. The Sex was there. She rode in on a fat pig called Bacon who was very tasty! It had a lot of minge.

Then she ate the pig and its fat and minge, THEN The Sex got his wong out and shoved it on the table then looked at Bulimia to fondle it.  
His minge bristled and his cock beckonded Bulimia over. She jizzed in her pants and The Sex flew over there and hoovered it up with his cock which was called, Princess Gordon the 3rd. His wong hummed with delight and ejaculated a minge hugger, which latched on to Bulimia's minge and started sucking away. She sucked the minge hugger up her uterus, and her muff rumbled with joy, and farted. She petted it, telling it to behave whilst she eyed up the sex.

The sex was there, scratching his balls and that's when the fucking whore pounced. They raped the shit outa each other for 2 minutes jizzed all over the table and then sat down and played footsie.

Later, Bulimia was sat in her coffin and she was crying and slitting her wrists, complaining about her shit life. Charlie came in with his fucking camera and said, "Y'allright Bella?"  
Bulimia then screeched, "I'm not Bella anymore! My name's BULIMIA! WHAT!" and with that, she clawed his mother fucking throat out and layed her eggs in his throat. She then sat back down in her coffin and began fingering herself.

The Sex flew through the window and shoved his wong up her va-jay-jay. Charlie came in with his camera again and the sex shat down his throat, suffocating him. After The Sex had jizzed in Bulimia's herbal tea, Bulimia rushed downstairs naked and stood in front of Charlie, who was sat in his chair having a wank over the kids that were playing across the street.

He did a cum shot in Bulimia's eye and sat there staring at her tits for ten minutes. Bulimia said, "Charlie! That fucking Nob raped me!" Charlie stroked his wong. "Charlie! Stop fucking staring at mi tits!" and with that, she clawed his throat out and ran back to her coffin, fingering herself and crying. When she got to her room, The Sex was there with his wong ready for insertion.

Bulimia cried out, "I don't want your fucking wong up ma fanny tonight!" The Sex's wong flopped and started to cry. Bulimia continued, "We need to go to couple counselling!"  
"Why?" Asked The Sex rapingly.

"Because you keep fucking raping me dick'ed!"  
Two hours later, they were outside the counselling clinic and The Sex said, "I'll just go and rape Rosalie instead shall I? Her tits smile at me!" Bulimia did her goffic battle cry and raped him right there right then.

They then went to see the couple woman. She said, "Right... what's the problem bitches?"  
Bulimia said, "He keeps forcing his wong upon me!" The Sex looked at the couple woman and purred, pouncing on her and finally having his way with her behind the couch.  
"Oh hell no!" Bulimia said like Will Smith, and she dragged the raggedy bitch by the scruff of the neck to the abortion clinic, and rammed a doctor up her vag.

The doctor said, "I'm sorry, but this is going to cost you £500."

"What the actual fuck!" cried Bulimia. "I might as well just do it mi self!" and with that she shoved her leathery hand up there and pulled out the foetus then chucked it into a shredder.

She then shoved The Sex up her vag and flew back to her coffin. She snapped his wong, then screeched, "STAY HERE! I cant take life anymore! You drove me to this!" She raped him one last time and locked him in a foot locker and shoved it under her bed. She then flew to the cliff edge and looked down at the water, preparing to jump.


	2. The Anti Sex

Bulimia stood there, her fat head peering over the cliff edge at which she was about to jump off. She fingered herself vigerously at the thought of her death, and it was at the point when the dirty slut jizzed all over the ground, did the hoe start to reflect on her screbby life.

She had crawled out of her mothers minge and had been immediately raped by her father and it was all video taped, at the age of four, Charlie invited his friends round for a football game, but they decided to rape Bulimia instead. That pretty much carried on her whole life until she hit puberty and got PMS. She became a right moody twat and her minge bit Charlie's dick off, from then on no one dared to shove their wang up her va-jay-jay ever again.. Until that sparkly gay twat got past her guard minge and raped the shit outa her every chance that he could get.

Bulimia stood there, scratching her muff and thought, "To hell with this." She then flung herself over the cliff edge, and as she plummeted, she saw all the woodland creatures come out and cheer as the bitch fell, Charlie rushed out with his camera and Bulimia quickly swooped back up and clawed his cock off, taking it down to the sea for the urchins to feed on.

As her body hit the water, she raped two crabs and a dolphin and invited an eel to live up her minge. She jizzed in the water and killed the surrounding fish as it was toxic from all that vmpire lovin'.

Then, from out of no where. Jacob black was having a wank next to her, and she gave him the "O.o" face. He jizzed all over her and tied his wang around her, pulling her to the shoreline.

Bulimia jumped up and raped him. After the ragedy bitch cambered off Jacob's wang, she said, "Right hoe bag, you're now called the Anti Sex." The Anti Sex's wang purred with amusement, and made a bee-line for her muff.

They made sweet rape for four straight hours, but what Bulimia did not realise whilst she was being banged against a tree, The Sex was crouched behind a rock, jacking off to his girlfriend that was committing bestiality. After he cum shot a bird down from the sky, he shoved it up his wang for later use, and now he grew angry. I mean, The Anti Sex's technique was all wrong! Doggy style,.. Pfffft, dirty bitch.

His cock shot up at a 90 degree angle and shouted, "Talley ho!" and he marched right up to the wolf and the fat headed girl and engaged in a threesome. Charlie came again with his video camera, but some vulture swooped him away and back to her next for her babies to eat.

All three of them jizzed in a birds next and they lay there for a while. The Sex then sprang up, raped Bulimia then said, "Bitch, step aside, ima bitch slap this mother fucker."

Because Bulimia had such a big head and was quite literally up her own arse, she started to cry and was all like, "Bby, don't do this, I love you both, blah blah blah" The Sex's wang growled, and spat acid piss at Bulimia who then fell to the floor complaining about melting. The sex and the Anti Sex engaged in a cock fight to the death, and Bulimia watch traumatised, eating popcorn with Charlie next to her who was having a wank.

After a while, both their cocks had flopped and were crying their eyes out, so they decided to kill Charlie, rape Bulimia, and they both jizzed at the thought of them both being able to fit inside her KFC bargain bucket.

The Anti Sex flew home, and The Sex shoved Bulimia up his wang, and fucked off back to the Cullen house hold.

When they strolled through the front door, they saw Rosalie giving Esme a handjob, Jasper was giving Esme a blowjob whilst Alice was having a shit on Emmet's lap, and then there was Carlisle who was stroking his wang behind a news paper, his wang smiled as it saw The Sex, who recoiled as horrible childhood raping memories came flooding back to him. His wang wept softly, jizzing almost silently.

The huge gang bang crawled upstairs, leaving Carlisle and his purring wong alone with The Sex, who shortly after, spat Bulimia out on the Persian rug.

Carlisle recoiled in horror. "Wtf is that bitch doin on ma rug!"

Bulimia started to cry and ran up stairs shrieking, and her dildo followed her 's head whipped round and fixated on The Sex's wong. The Sex's eyes grew wide with fear, and his wang began pissing all over the Persian rug, but that didn't matter to Carlisle.. He pounced on The Sex, fondling him good n' proper, cock slapping The Sex's face when he was done. Carlisle reformed himself, and The Sex shat on the Persian rug and ran upstairs crying.

He ran into his room, and saw that the gang bang had migrated into his bed."Oh fuck no!" he said, as the room vibrated. His wang hissed at the moving, pulsating blobs under the sheets. Bulimia's head popped out, and The Sex was horrified, as Alice and Rosalie, crawled out from the covers and locked themselves in his wardrobe. "Not my porno wadrobe D:" The Sex cried as he heard them fondling amongst his porn and shirts.

Esme slithered out of the room, and Jasper sprang outa bed, legging it down stairs with his wang in full show and everything. It was at that moment, Bulimia felt like a pinp, as she shoved her tophat on and lit up a fag in one hand and lactated a martini from her shrinkly tits. Her minge bristled for The Sex's wang, but it pouted and made a "humph" sound, as it was broken hearted that it had been betrayed. Bulimia jizzed on his pillow and pissed on his nightstand before calmly raping The Sex and leaving his room

The Sex's wang and face were like thunder, and it was at that moment, we all knew some serious shit was about to go down.


	3. Renesgay

Bulimia was still sat on The Sex's bed, quite happily smoking her fag and jazzing on anything she came into contact with. The Sex scrunched up his beady little raping eyes and marched right on up to the bitch and raped her.

She sat there in shock as he poured a martini from her tit and drank it all the while, giving her evils. At this point, Bulimia was rather scared and The Sex saw a small pool of jiz steadily seeping from underneath her.

He stopped drinking his martitni and threw Bulimia out of the window, only to find that that angin' bitch was sat on The Anti Sex's face. The Anti Sex pissed.  
Well, the sex was no longer angry, he was distraught that the rape of his life had committed herself and her clunge to bestiality.  
The Anti Sex's wang tried to comfort The Sex, but alas it flopped, and at that, the little mongrel fled the room, leaving The Sex alone with his noisy porno cupboard.

Bulimia sat in her coffin, thinking about what had just happened, and she started to cry and made herself be sick all over her new kitten, which in turn suffocated and died.  
again, Charlie came in with his video camera, but Bulimia just showered him with puke and said, "Bitch please," doing the hand sign and everything. He went back downstairs, taking the dead cat with him and stroking his crotch along the way.  
Bulimia stared down at her sick. I was all bumpy and looked kinda like sawdust, but smelt like nasty snatch gunk. She decided she would give it a name. It looked so sad and pathetic and totally like a twat so she gave it the name: Luchia. Yes, she would now keep her pet sick and it would be called Luchia. She scooped it up and put it in a cage, with turtle pictures and pictures of goat men taped to the side. She smiled and then fed Luchia her jiz and some goats milk.  
Suddenly something pulled her away from the sick and took her into a tree, where it raped her. To her dismay, it was The Sex.  
"Yo bitch," said The Sex casually.  
"Skank," replied Bulimia.

They continued to rape for a while, until they saw a fat little Chinese woman watching them below the tree.

"Hellllloooooooo" she shouted up into the tree.  
The Sex looked at Bulimia and said, "You either get rid of that bitch or ima pop a cap in her ass." And with that, The Sex lowered Bulimia down to the floor with his wong.  
The little Chinese woman looked at Bulimia and said, "Ohai, yunno dat sweater you're wearing? Well it not made of cotton.. it CAT." And with that, Bulima jized on the floor, and had her way with the bitch in the nearest bush. The Sex later came down and cock slapped Bulimia, giving the woman chance to fly away.

"Hooker, what the hell is you playing at? Restrain yourself goddamn it." Bulimia was about to argue back, but then she felt something gush out of her legs and it wasn't jiz, infact, her water had just broke. Immediatly, The Sex started to lick it up, and Bulimia soon went into labour.  
about twenty minutes later, something swooped out of her clunge and said, "WTF am I doing in that bitches minge!" She then hissed at Bulimia, but before she had time to say anything else, The Sex shoved her in a chest and hid it under their bed, once again returning to rape.

A little while later, the thing in the chest escaped and they decided to call it Renesgay. The Sex pounced and raped her, inserting his large wang.  
"Oh hell no!" Bulimia cried, and with that she shoved the little raping creature up her fanny, and it nestled in her uterus. "You do not rape my bby," She scolded.

The sex pouted and stroked his wang reassuringly. Just as she had said that, she jizzed and renesgay started to feed. Bulimia then raped Renesgay but she no like that. So once again she flew out of Bulimia's muff and glared at them both. "Yunno whut, I'm running away. All you do is rape me and i'm sorry but my flange just cant take it any more!" Her flange cried. She huffed, sprouted her wings and flew off into the night sky.

The Sex and Bulimia both stood there, having a wank and looking yonder into the distance. After The Sex jizzed he said, "We should go find her, I mean, she was the best rape I've had" Bulimia growled, but she also knew it was true. Somehow child abuse just made it all that much better, so she sighed and stuffed him up her cunt, following Renesgay off into the distance.


	4. Bulimia's innermost thoughts

Dear Diary, It is i! Bulemia! Bulemia Swan, darling, oh it is a cruved love. I am here today, to reconciliate with you, and your pages, about, my, depressing state of mind and slish slash, snippety snip, marks on my wrists and ovaries, for you see! that cheatinmg bastardo! known only as THE SEX, molestered and fingery jibbered a 12 year old boy, and wouldn't let me participate in the days events, although i am expertise in ball chomping. And then! dun dun duhhh! He, he, he fingered a penised lettuce, that i was busy tickling, with my clunge hairs, and, i did not give him permission, to fondle, me, so delightfully, in the moonlight.  
THEREFORE! I, Bulemia Swan, do declare! That i, Bulemia Swan! are remaining swanless, as i! Bulemia Swan! am a goose.  
I must inform though, that one does feel ever so like a jumped up pantry boy. Whom plays bopit, in the cellars whilst, shoving, mysterious, objects, up a ferrets vulva.  
Charkie, the dirty bastardo, still insists that we must have a webcam set up in the windowless bathroom, to stop thiefs crawling out of my clunge of doom, darkness, and abyss and stealing teh soap. The dirty, bastards.  
Now comma one day, i, Bulemia Swan, ventured to the slaughter house and, during my extraordinary visits, i came across, a little fat bitch-pig-walrus-ting called Bacon Taylor, ria, page, hoe, flab. She was looking pretty bumting, in her sequined, illuminious pink, repulsive, sickly, ghastly prom dress (which did her no justice btw) and she was crushing a small blue dressed eleanor child, the poor sould. So the fat bitch, got all up in my grill, and said 'im dead hungry',so i! Bulemia! Swan! who is actually a goose! plucked her eyes out, with my talons, and i! Bulemia Swan! Shaved! her! diseased, blue waffle ridden mingehole, and hairy crackalacking crack, bald. Her clunge resembled a blueberry muffin, with more muff.  
Oh! oh! oh! ahhh! That feels good Jeremy!  
Oh diary! Jeremy is the flight attendant, whom resembles the duck from Pocoyo! I love pocoyo.  
ohmy. my clungesenses are beckoning me, we must be near to fingering island, as i am dripping, are you dripping diary? seeyou latr darling.  
muchos gracias, love, Your favourite eating disorder. Bulemia. +o(  
ex oh ex oh. Goodbye Foomace Cf. 


End file.
